A Great Day Harry's POV
by Steve-Arkarian
Summary: This is a companion story to A Great Day which was in Draco's POV .It's pretty much the same story except it's from Harry's POV.You need not read A Great Day to read this one but I suggest you do. Happy reading. Please review.


**A Great Day (Harry's POV)**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I do not own. This story is nonprofit. Don't sue.

**Authors note: **This isn't a sequel to A Great Day, but the same story from Harry's pov. I tried to line up what happened and I am trying for at _least_ the same story length (though hopefully longer), but some things will be different-ish as I will be putting in what Harry is thinking when he "crinkles his brow" as well as his regular thoughts. You do not have to read A Great Day for this to make sense though I did write that one first. This is a companion to that one.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, Non-magic, male/male relations (no sex), fluff

I absently wave goodbye to my friends and we head off to my car. They aren't really your friends but you seem to get along with them well enough. I think you put up with them for my sake because you know they're my friends. If I had to choose between them and you though, I'd choose you. Ugh, that's sounds horribly cliché and romantic… you probably don't even know that I like you like that.

I hear you call my name and I startle, just now noticing that we are already by my car. 'Sorry' I say as I sheepishly run my hand through my hair and give a small smile. How is it you always throw me off balance and catch me unawares? We get in the car and I look over at you and give you another smile. I wonder if you have noticed that you are the only one who gets this particular smile. God, I'm a lovesick fool. I wonder what you would think and do if you knew.

After we've been driving for a bit a see you look over at me with slight confusion, probably having just realized that we aren't headed in the direction of your house. 'Did you have anything planned today?' I ask and you answer 'no' , 'Well good, because we're going to the beach!'. I take in your expression of astonishment and can't help but laugh. I see you eyes light up and think that yes this was a good idea. You lean back in your seat and close your eyes already knowing that I will wake you when we get there. You have a small smile on your face and it brings a smile to my own. I turn my eyes back to the road and continue to the beach.

When we get there I quickly find a parking spot and park. I look over at you and watch you for a moment not quite wanting to wake you just yet. You look so peaceful in sleep. I reach over and gently shake you awake then get out of the car. You meet me by the trunk as I open it and pull out a bag with clothes. I see you raise an eyebrow and sigh, 'I wanted to come to the beach and had been hoping that you would come along.' I quickly shove one of the outfits into one of your hands and grab the other with my own to drag you off to the changing area. As soon as we get there I release your hand, I would love to hold your hand for longer but I don't want to make you uncomfortable and ruin today. While changing I hope that the clothes fit you. I had seen the label on your shoes before as well as your shirt so I'm pretty confident that I got the sizes of those right but I had to guess on the shorts. If they fit then you would be able to keep them, if not I would just take them back to the store and exchange them. After changing we head back to the car to put our other clothes back and I'm glad to see that the ones I got you fit perfectly.

Before I close the trunk I pull out some sandwiches and soda that I had packed earlier and make sure that the sunblock is still out. You have a fair complexion and I wouldn't want you to get burned. When we finish eating I hand you the sunblock and watch as you rub it into your skin then set the tube on the trunk behind us. I look at your face and laugh, before I have time to think I lean over and rub your cheek where you hadn't managed to rub it in all the way. I feel you lean into the touch ever so slightly and my breath hitches though you don't notice and I pull away quickly. Maybe you do like me… not wanting to dwell on the possibility and get my hopes up I jump up and take off running towards the sand and waves yelling 'Come on!' over my shoulder.

We run up and down the beach and though I know we probably look stupid I can't bring myself to care because you're here with me. As much fun as it is though I start to feel tired and stop to flop down on the sand to rest. I feel you sit next to me and we watch the waves. The waves look nice and cool so I jump up and say 'let's go swimming' before taking off towards the water secretly hoping that you would take off your shirt as well. I dive into the waves once I'm waist deep and then turn around to see if you followed me in. You have and I'm pleased that you not only followed me but had also taken off your shirt. I smile one of the smiles solely reserved for you and you smile back. I've only seen that smile a few times and I wonder if that is my own special smile.

After a while we get out and go get out shirts. When we get back to the car I hand you a towel and your other clothes and watch a bit sadly as you head off to go get changed. Today has been a great day and I wish it wasn't nearly over. Sighing a bit I grab my clothes and towel and go get changed as well.

On the drive back I ask you if you would like to do something like this again and you reply that you would like to. As we near your house a hear a small sigh from you as you notice how close to your home we are. I want to tell you to not stay somewhere that makes you happy, to come home with me but I stay silent.

When we pull up in front of your house you turn to me and say 'today was great' I want to say that the day doesn't have to be over yet, I want to pull you close and kiss you and tell you that I love you but instead I just say 'Yeah, it was great.' I watch you grab your stuff and get out of the car. I wait until you get inside before driving away and resolutely do not look back.

When I get home I go to my room and pace. I need you to know how I feel. Even if you don't like me back I will at least know that I have let you know how I feel and wont always be driving myself crazy over could-have-beens. But how do I tell you? There's no way I would be able to just _say_ that I love you. Maybe a demonstration? That's it! Next time I see you I will kiss you like I wanted to earlier. I know it's selfish and possibly wrong of me but I can't help but think I would at least get one kiss from you.

My skin feels dry and itchy from playing in the ocean so I grab some clean clothes and go to take a quick shower. Just as I'm finishing drying my hair I hear the doorbell ring so I throw the towel in the hamper and head to the door wondering who it was.

I open the door to find you standing there. I stare at you for a moment not believing to see you so soon but quickly put my idea to action before my resolve weakens. I lean forward twining my hands in your hair before kissing you as passionately as I'm able to. I fell you freeze for a moment then start to kiss me back with a passion that rivals my own but I have to know what you are thinking so I pull back a little but leave my fingers in your hair.

'Why are you here?' I ask.

'To tell you that I don't want to hide anymore. I love you Harry even if you don't love me' you reply.

After a moment I nod and say 'Good, because Draco Malfoy I love you too.' I watch as you smile the biggest most breathtaking smile I have ever seen and I can't help but smile back before leaning over to capture your lips again.

Yes, this was definitely a great day.

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you did you may want to read the original A Great Day (which is from Draco's pov). Please review.


End file.
